


Even Then

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Soulmates, Wordcount: 100, discussion of the concept, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "You believe in soulmates?"
Relationships: Catherine & Shamir Nevrand, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Kudos: 9
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Even Then

"You believe in soulmates?" 

Shamir's expression stayed still.

Legends about how some people were born with a fated love, the "destined one," existed in both Fódlan and Dagda. Some said there were marks identifying your soulmate, others said you "just knew" when you met them. 

Shamir herself wasn't "some people," it seemed.

"No."

Catherine nodded, eyes fixed on the blade she was polishing. "Mhm, yeah, figured not." 

"Do you?"

Her partner paused, eyes briefly glancing upward to ponder the question.

"I see the appeal," Catherine replied. "But even then, I'm not sure if I'd actually want one."

Shamir simply nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't talk/write about them enough but Cathmir is great. Their supports hit me hard with the whole discussion of how fleeting (yet not) relationships can be.
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
